InuYasha: La Nueva Generación
by IzayoiTaisho17
Summary: InuYasha y Kagome han tenido a su segundo hij@, Izayoi. Pero una malvada bruja a hecho que los hijos tanto de InuYasha y Kagome como de los demas, viajen a traves del pozo a la epoca de Kagome. ¿Como podran hacer para que vuelvan con ellos? Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi
1. La Perdida De Los Niños

-¡Empuje señorita Kagome, empuje!- grito una joven de 16 años.

Kagome empezo a apretar las sabanas del dolor.

-¡Porfavor que salga yaaaa!- grito Kagome dolorida.

Kaede empezo a sacar a la pequeña niña que estaba dando a luz Kagome.

-Venga Kagome ya paso lo peor-suspiro Kaede- uno mas y ya.

Kagome empujo con todas sus fuerzas gritando y cayo rendida en la cama y escucho el llanto de un bebe.

-Ya salio- Rin se acerco- es una niña.

Kaede le dio la bebe a Kagome y le dio permiso a los demas para entrar.

-¡Kagome!-grito un medio demonio nervioso que llevaba en brazos a un niño de 3 años de cabello azabache, piel morena y ojos abellana.

-¡Mama!- el niño de nombre Kazuyo bajo de encima de su padre y se acerco- ¿es mi hermanita?

Kagome asintio contenta.

-Mira InuYasha...-se la mostro- es una medio demonio... tiene tus orejitas...

InuYasha se arrodillo y la cogio en brazos llorando.

-Hola pequeña...-la miro con los ojos llorosos.

Derrepente llegaron Miroku con Sango, sus gemelas de 4 años y su hijo de 1, Shippo con Souten y su hija de 4 meses.

Se asomaron y vieron a la hija de Kagome e InuYasha.

-Que hermosa es Kagome- dijo Sango- ¿como se llamara?

Kagome miro a InuYasha y a Kazuyo y sonrio.

-Izayoi...-al nombrar ese nombre InuYasha le miro sorprendido- se llamara Izayoi.

InuYasha lloro de nuevo y beso a Kagome.

Por la noche, festejaron el nacimiento de Izayoi, hicieron una gran fiesta, InuYasha envolvio a su hija en una tunica de rata de fuego de un rojo mas palido.

Kazuyo estaba mirando al suelo triste, Kagome lo vio y se acerco.

-¿Que pasa Kazuyo?- le pregunto preocupada.

Kazuyo de miro.

-Mama, ¿porque yo soy humano?- le miro triste.

Río Kagome.

-Bueno, has salido mas a mi que a tu padre- le miro- ¿no te gusta ser humano Kazuyo?

Kagome triste miro.

-Si mama, si me gusta- la miro sonriendo- solo que me parece raro.

El ojo derecho de Kazuyo hizo una especie de chispazo rojo.

-Kazuyo- le coloco un parche negro con una pequeña entrella selladora roja- lo siento Kazuyo, por lo de tu ojo...

Kazuyo el sonrio.

-Tranquila mama- le cogio la mano- es una maldicion que hizo un demonio no tu.

Kagome sonrio y todos empezaron a bailar.

Derrepente un aura maligna se apodero de ese momento.

-Vaya vaya vaya- dijo una mujer- la pequeña Izayoi ya a nacido... estamos todos entonces.

InuYasha acurruco mas a Izayoi.

La mujer misteriosa invoco a miles de demonios y a los niños les metieron en una cabaña protegida por sellos.

Kagome empezo a lanzar flechas pero un demonio la rodeo.

-¡InuYasha!- grito.

InuYasha la miro.

-¡Mierda!- corto al demonio- ¿estas bien, Kagome?

Miro Kagome.

-Si...- abrio los ojos- l-los niños...

Kagome señalo a la mujer, que tenia a las gemelas y el hijo de Miroku y Sango, a la hija de Shippo y Souten, a Kazuyo y a Izayoi.

-¿¡Que pretendes!?- grito Sango.

La mujer rio.

-Despedios de vuestros hijos- las esferas donde estaban encerrados lucieron- ¡para siempre!

Se los llevo, todos la siguieron y la vieron en el pozo deborador de huesos.

-¿¡Que demonios...!?- InuYasha vio el pozo brillar y la bruja lanzo a los niños en el- ¡NOOOO!

-Jajajajaja- rio la bruja- adios a vuestros hijos jajjajaa.

Una flecha sagrada le dio en la espalda a la bruja inmobilizandola, fue Kaede.

-¡Atrapazla - Grito Kaede.

Miroku le lanzo unos sellos y la encerro en una esfera amarilla.

Todos lloraron al saber que perdieron a sus hijos, y que el pozo no funciona, ¿como volveran a verlos?

InuYasha empezo a destrozar arboles y de mas.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda...- lloraba- Kazuyo... Izayoi... os traere de vuelta... os lo prometo, os traere de vuelta junto a los demas.

Lo juro ante la decima sexta noche luna llena.


	2. La Época Moderna, Os vemos siempre aqui

Todos estaban tristes, lloraban y lloraban, Kagome abrazada por Inuyasha, apollada en su hombro llorando.

-Fue mi culpa...- lloraba- todo fue mi culpa.

Inuyasha la acuno.

-Shh...- le acaricio el cabello- no fue tu culpa Kagome...

Sango y Miroku miraban a Kagome triste, acababa de perder a su hija recien nacida, no pudo disfrutar de ella.

-Tranquila señorita Kagome- dijo Miroku- la bruja desperto, podemos obligarla a traerlos.

Kaede y Sesshomaru trajeron a la bruja en una esfera formada por Sesshomaru y Kaede.

La pusieron enfrente de todos, encuanto la soltaron de la esfera.

¡MALDITA!- Kagome se lanzo a por ella- ¡DEVUELVEMELOS, DEVUELVEME A MIS HIJOS!

La golpeo e Inuyasha la cogio de la cintura inmovilizandola.

-Quieta Kagome quieta- la abrazo y la consolo- porfavor... porfavor... traelos de vuelta...

Era de las pocas veces en las que Inuyasha suplicaba a su enemigo.

La bruja les miro tristes.

-O-os he salvado- dijo- no lo entendeis...

Todos la miraron.

-¿Salvarnos?- pregunto Sango- ¿de que?

La bruja les miro y aparto la mirada.

-Porfavor -Shippo se arrodillo- es nuestra hija, son nuestras familias, porfavor traelos...

La bruja suspiro.

-Yo no puedo devolverlos a esta epoca- les miro- son ellos los que deben hacer que el pozo vuelva a funcionar, pero... lo que si puedo acer es mostraros lo que hacen ahora mismo.

Kagome se acerco.

-H-hazlo...- llorosa- por favor hazlo.

La bruja cogio su baston y en la pared hizo un brecha donde podian ver la epoca moderna.

-Ese lugar...- dijo Inuyasha- es el arbol del tiempo.

Kagome sorprendida.

-E-es mi casa...-Kagome se acerco a la vision que tenia de su casa- no cambio nada.

Derrepente, una luz y un tremendo ruido venia desde el pozo del tiempo de la epoca moderna, la puerta del pequeño templo se abrio y salieron los niños.

Izayoi lloraba.

EN LA EPOCA PODERNA

Kazuyo y los demas andaban buscando a alguien, Kazuyo tenia en brazos a Izayoi, que no paraba de llorar, una de las gemelas de Sango y Miroku, llamada Kaname tenia a la hija de Shippo, Sekai, en brazos, y la otra gemela, llamada Kagome, cogia de la mano a Miroku en brazos como podia.

-¿Pero que...?- miro un joven con su novia detras- ¿quienes sois?

Le miraron tristes, mientras Izayoi lloraba.

-S-sota parecen que estan heridos- dijo la novia de Sota, Hitomi.

La madre de Sota salio de casa.

-¿Que es todo este jaleo?- miro a los niños- ¿pero que...?

La madre de Sota se agacho y miro a los niños, sobretodo a Kazuyo.

-¿D-donde estan nuestros papas?- dijo Kazuyo.

Izayoi seguia llorando.

La madre de Sota miro a Izayoi, tenia orejitas como las de Inuyasha.

Al verlo, la madre de Sota se echo a llorar.

-Mis nietos...-abrazo a Kazuyo e Izayoi- Kagome... Inuyasha... los protegere...

Los demas niños miraron.

Los llevaron dentro de la casa, les dieron de comer, explicaron lo que habia pasado, les dijeron sus nombres y se durmieron enseguida.

-Mama- dijo Sota- entonces... Kazuyo e Izayoi ¿son mis sobrinos?

La madre de Sota asintio.

-Tenemos que proteger a todos Sota- le dijo seria.

-Si -Asintio.

Edad Feudal

Solo habian pasado 1 mes en la epoca feudal, y sus pequeños ya eran adolescentes.

Kazuyo tenia 20 años.

Miroku tenia 18 años.

Kaname y Kagome 23 años

Sekai tenia 17 y 4 meses para tener 18 pero era muy bajita que parecia una niña.

E Izayoi tenia 17 recien cumplidos.

-Han crecido tan rapido...- miro Kagome la vision.

Inuyasha gruñia al ver en la vision como unos chicos intentaban "cortejar" a Izayoi.

Kagome reia al ver a Inuyasha celoso de su hija.

Sango miraba a sus hijos, Kaname y Kagome eran unas pervertidas con Izayoi, y Miroku era muy serio como ella.

Kazuyo era muy protector con Izayoi, pero tenia una actitud como la de Kagome, e Izayoi era hermosa, tenia los ojos y el cabello de Inuyasha, te tapaba las orejitas con dos lazitos rojos, Kazuyo controlaba a Izayoi con un collar de dos cascabeles sujetados con un hilo rojo y cuando decia "sientate" Izayoi caia sobre el suelo con fuerza.

Ya eran adolescentes... no pudieron ver su infancia... querian verlos... querian ver a todos los niños...

-Pronto...- les dijo la bruja- cuando "ellas" vuelva, cada una por separado, y tengan su maximo poder... volvereis a verlos...

La miraron sorprendidos, y todos se preguntaban, ¿quien eran "ellas"?


	3. La Oscuridad En El Pozo

Estaba limpiando mi habitacion, la que anteriormente pertenecio a mi madre, abri la ventana y me asome, veia como Kazuyo y Miroku entrenaban juntos, Kazuyo tenia puesto su parche, tenia que proteger su ojo derecho, termine de limpiar y baje, vi a Sota afilar las armas de Kaname y Kagome, sali sin que me viesen, me tumbe junto al arbol sagrado, ¿que era lo que sentia cuando estaba junto a el?, si, era eso...

-Tranquilidad...- suspire cerrando los ojos mientras sonreia, empece a cantar- Kagome, Kagome, eres como un pajaro en una jaula, jamas podras ser libre, al amanecer o al anochecer, la grulla y la tortuga resbalan y caen, ¿quien esta detras de ti ahora?- Abri los ojos- Sekai.

Una "pequeña" niña con cola de zorro, salio de detras del arbol y me miro.

-¿Como sabias que era yo?- pregunto enfadada ya que no lograba pasar desapercibida.

Me rei y la mire.

-Simplemente lo supe, ademas...- toque mi nariz- tengo un buen olfato ¿recuerdas?

Sekai rabiosa se fue corriendo a por Kazuyo, no se sabe que le conte que entonces...

-¡IZAYOI!- grito Kazuyo- ¡SIENTATE!

Mi collar se ilumino y me tiro hasta el suelo.

-¿¡P-pero que haces, estupido!?- grite furiosa levantandome.

Kazuyo me miro se cruzo de brazos y me dio la espalda.

-Sientate- repitio.

Volvi a caer contra el suelo.

Kazuyo se fue a entrenar y me dejo tirada en el suelo.

Me frote la nariz y me fui corriendo de casa enfadada, me subi a un arbol y me quede ahi.

El cielo se empezo a poner oscuro.

-¿Mmmm?- mire al cielo- ¿habra tormenta?

Sin saberlo, una luz oscura empezo a salir del pozo.

En Ese Mismo Lugar

La noche fue cayendo, sin saber, que hoy habia luna nueva.

-Maldicion...-me empece a convertir en humana.

Empezo a llover y veia como mis orejitas de perro desaparecieron junto con mis garras, mi cabello se volvio negro y azabache a la vez, mis ojos azulnegrizo.

Paso un rato y decidi volver a casa, pero antes de bajar del arbol...

-¡Cobarde!- grito un chico.

Al escucharlo volvi a sentarme en la rama.

-¡Kyo!- grito otro- ¡si vuelves a venir por aqui te matare, no me importa que seas un sacerdote sagrado!

Mire hacia abajo y vi a un chico, se tambaleaba intentando aguantar de pie, pero al poco tiempo cayo al suelo desmayado.

Me acerque corriendo y le vi con varios golpes en su cara, era guapo, la lluvia caia sobre el, cuando iba a tocar su cara, abrio un poco los ojos y me miro.

-Mmmm...- se quedo mirandome.

Abri los ojos sorprendida.

-Yo...- intentaba hablar para preguntarle que le habia pasado pero no pude.

-¡Kyo!-gritaron unos chicos- ¡Kyo! ¿¡donde estas!?

Ese chico llamado Kyo, intento levantarse, pero no podia, asique hizo una luz luminosa en su mano izquierda.

-¡Esta alli!- grito otro chico.

Fueron corriendo y entre unos cuantos cogieron a Kyo.

Mientras se lo llevaban, ese chico me miro fijamente, sorprendentemente, sabia en que lugar estaba encondida ¿quien era ese chico?.

Pasaron 3 dias, entre al templo de nuestra familia y vi a Kazuyo.

-K-kazuyo- asustada le mire como se acercaba.

Kazuyo me miro furioso.

-¡Idiota!- me grito- ¿¡sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti!?.

Empezamos a discutir en alta voz.

-¡Tal vez, si no me mandaras tantas veces al suelo no saldria corriendo!- le eche en cara.

Derrepente note como Kazuyo me abrazaba llorando.

-N-no lo vuelvas a hacer...-llorando- estaba muy preocupado...

Triste entorne mis ojos y le abrace.

-Lo siento Kazuyo- aprete mi abrazo.

Me separe derrepente.

-Tu tambien lo sientes ¿verdad?- me pregunto Kazuyo soltandome.

Asenti.

Miroku, Kaname, Kagome y Sekai salieron corriendo de casa, cada uno con sus armas.

Prepare mis garras y Kazuyo su arco y flechas.

Las puertas del templo del pozo se rompieron y miles de demonios salieron del pozo.

-¡Maldicion!- grite.

Empezamos a luchar, pero mas demonios salian de del pozo.

-¡Son demasiados!- grito Kaname.

-¡No resistiremos mas!- dijo Kagome.

Miroku seguia lanzando sellos.

-¡Aguantad chicos!- grito Kazuyo mientras lanzaba flechas sagradas.

Los mire, estaban cansados.

-Si tuviera un arma...- dije entredientes.

Derrepente, unas flechas mataron a 10 demonios.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto sekai.

Todos miramos hacia la entrada del templo, y alli estaba...

-Tu...-le miro.

Era aquel chico, el mismo de aquella noche pasada, ¿que hacia alli?.

Luchamos y luchamos y luchamos, hasta que pudimos romper el sello demoniaco.

-Se acabo...- suspiro Kazuyo.

Todos sonrieron, pero Kyo me apunto con una flecha sagrada.

-Tu- me miro- eres una medio demonio.

Le mire desafiante.

-Y si lo soy ¿que pasa?- le mire.

Kazuyo apunto a Kyo.

-Ni se te ocurra lanzar esa flecha- le miro.

Kyo le miro de reojo.

-Oye Miroku- preguntaron las dos gemelas al unisono.

Miroku las miro.

-¿Si?- las miro.

Las gemelas se acercaron a el.

-No te parece...- miraron a Kyo y a Kazuyo- ¿que se parecen demasiado?

Miroku los miro.

-Si- miro serio- parece... como gemelos.

Ninguno prestaba atencion a la fuerte aura demoniaca que habia en su alrededor,

arriba, en el cielo, una muchacha, de cabello negro rizado que le llegaba por la cintura, ojos rojos y piel palida les observaba desde una esfera morada.

-Volveremos a vernos...- me observo- Izayoi...


	4. Una Nueva Estudiante, y Una Gran Enemiga

Seguia inmovil, si movia algun musculo, Kyo me clavaria en el arbol sagrado, donde hace años, mi padre fue sellado por una sacerdotisa.

-¡Tsk!- me queje.

Epoca Feudal

Kagome y los demas, veian horrorizados la escena desde la brecha del tiempo que hizo la bruja.

-No...- decia Kagome- no sueltes... esa flecha...

Inuyasha golpeo el suelo y gruñia.

-¡Mierda!- grito furioso mientras miraba como su hija estaba en peligro.

Epoca Moderna

-¿Por que la proteges?- le pregunto Kyo a Kazuyo- a caso... ¿la amas?

Me sonrojo ante esa pregunta.

Kazuyo se puso furioso.

-Si, la amo- afrimo- la amo, por que es mi hermana ¡ESTUPIDO!

Kyo abrio los ojos y apunto hacia Kazuyo.

-¿Hermano de una medio demonio?- pregunto- pero tu eres un humano, y ademas un sacerdote, ¿verdad?

Kazuyo afirmo, Kyo dejo de apuntarle y Kazuyo tambien.

Kyo se acerco a mi y me miro, era igual que Kazuyo.

-¿Q-que pasa?- le mire sonrojada.

Kazuyo puso su mano en mi cabeza, la acaricio un poco y me miro fijamente.

-Confiare en ti- serio- solo un poco.

Asenti y vi como se marchaba.

Al dia siguiente, me prepare para ir al instituto con el traje que llevaba mi madre cuando iba.

Llegue a clase y me sente en mi asiento.

El profesor entro.

-Levantaos- nos vio de levantarnos- saludar.

¡Buenos dias! dijimos todos.

-Bien, sentaos- nos sentamos.

-¿Por que siempre hacemos esto?- susurre sin entenderlo.

El profesor dejo su malentin.

-Bien, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera- miro a la puerta- puedes pasar.

La puerta se abrio y entro una chica, de cabello negro, rizado y largo recogido con una coleta alta, unos ojos rojos y la piel palida. (es la que les miraba desde arriba en el capitulo 3 al final)

-Buenos dias, me llamo...- me miro fijamente- Nanako.

Al oir aquel nombre, note un escalofrio, como una oscuridad me invadia.

"¿Miedo?"- pense.

Si, era eso, tenia miedo de esa chica, era peligrosa... muy peligrosa... lo sentia, en mi pecho sentia la presion de no poder respirar por el miedo, empece a sudar.

-Bien Nanako- dijo el profesor- sientate detras de la señorita Taisho.

Alce mi mirada de preocupacion, ¿detras de mi? no, no detras de mi no...

Nanako se dirigio a su asiento, y cuando paso por mi lado sonrio maliciosa.

Mordi mi labio mostrando mi colmillo.

-No tengas miedo- susurro- te matare muy lento para que veas el dolor y la muerte de tus amigos... Izayoi.

Al oir decir mi nombre, solo quedo... oscuridad.

No sabia cuanto tiempo paso, solo me desperte en mi habitacion, mire al techo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una voz masculina.

Mire a la derecha y vi a...

-¿Kyo?- me sente en la cama- ¿que... haces aqui?

Kyo se sento en el borde de mi cama.

-Te desmayaste en clase- me miro- es por esa chica, Nanako.

Le mire y asenti.

Kyo suspiro.

-Da miedo- mire hacia abajo- es muy fria... me dijo que me mataria lentamente, y a mis amigos tambien...

Kyo me abrazo.

-No dejare que eso pase Izayoi- me miro- te protegere, aunque me cueste la vida...

Le mire sorprendida, pero ¿no me odiaba desde el principio?.

Kyo se fue.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del templo unos demonios "cazaalmas" se acercaron a Kyo.

Kyo los miro y ellos a el.

-Lo se... no debo enamorarme de ella, pero tu y yo somos iguales - miro a la luna- soy como tu, ¿verdad?- se le escaparon unas lagrimas- mama...

Entonces los demonios "cazaalamas" hicieron una esfera luminosa donde aparecio una imagen de su madre...

De Kikyo...


	5. Una Visita Magica

Epoca Feudal

Inuyasha miraba la escena, ¿Kikyo era la madre de Kyo? ¿pero como?.

-Inuyasha...- susurro Kagome al ver como Inuyasha miraba esa escena.

Inuyasha la miro y la abrazo, sabia que Kagome estaba preocupada por sus sentimientos hacia Kikyo, pero eso quedo atras hace mucho...

-Note preocupes Kagome- la miro- las unicas mujeres que estan en mi corazon son mi madre, y tu- sonrio- bueno y tambien Izayoi y Kazuyo.

La bruja seguia en la mirando la escena triste, pero... gracias a sus poderes, la ayuda que viene de camino, sorprendera a todos, sobre todo a Inuyasha.

Sango y Miroku paseaban por el camino hacia la aldea.

-Miroku...- susurro- no dejo de pensar en ellos, no puedo... pensar en otra cosa que no sean mis pequeños.

Miroku la miro y la abrazo, el tambien sentia lo mismo... era un dolor punzante, el ver como sus hijos crecieron y no pudieron verlo.

Shippo y Souten cogian petalos de flores para depositarlos en el pozo donde lanzaron a los niños y desaparecieron.

-¿Crees que...-Souten miro a Shippo-...los volveremos a ver?

Shippo beso la frente de Souten y asintio.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Souten fueron al pozo y tiraron los petalos.

-Disculpen- dijo una voz femenina muy dulce- ¿saben que camino tomar para llegar a la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kaede?

Sango y los demas miraron a la mujer y se sorprendieron, era realmente hermosa, su piel era palida, su cabello muy largo, liso y negro, y una mirada dulce, vestia con un kimono azul sujetado con un lazo rojo palido y un abrigo hasta los pies rosa palido algo abultado.

-Pero si usted es...-Sango no termino la frase por que un hombre bastante alto, aparecio detras de esa mujer.

-¿Pasa algo querida?- dijo el hombre con un voz grave.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, era muy alto, su cabello tambien era largo sujetado con una coleta alta, tenia una gran armadura gris y negra, vestia de blanco, era muy guapo.

-No querido no pasa nada- sonrio- les vas a asustar jeje.

Miroku se presento y les dijo que camino coger para llegar a la aldea.

-Oye Miroku- le llamo Sango- no te recuerda mucho a...

Miroku le tapo la boca y fueron detras de ellos hasta la aldea.

Kaede estaba con los aldeanos y cuando vio aparecer a esa mujer y a ese hombre, no dudo un momento en guiarlos para encontrarse con quien deseaban.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Kagome veian como Izayoi y Kazuyo discutian.

-Se parecen a nosotros- rio Kagome- Izayoi se parece mucho a ti.

Inuyasha se rio y asintio.

Kaede entro y miro a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha...-le miro Kaede- alguien te busca.

Inuyasha le miro confuso y se puso de pie, Kaede se aparto y la mujer entro.

-Inuyasha...- dijo al verlo- que grande estas...

Inuyasha tenia los ojos abiertos y se quedo inmovil, esa mujer... esa mujer...

Kagome miro asombrada a la mujer y luego a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha...- dijo Kagome mientras le agarraba el brazo- ¿e-estas bien?

El hombre entro detras de esa mujer, al ver a Inuyasha sonrio.

-Inuyasha...- le miro sonriendo- eres tu...

Inuyasha no pudo aguantar mas la presion y se desmayo.

-¡INUYASHA!-grito la mujer.

Kagome sujeto a Inuyasha como pudo.

No podia creerlo, no podia ser... esa personas eran...

Sus padres...


	6. La Verdad De Nanako y Kyo ¿Hermano?

_**Epoca Moderna**_

-¡Deja de regañarme tanto!- le grite a Kazuyo- ¡siempre estas igual!

Kazuyo se dio la vuelta y termino la discusion con un "sientate"

Clavada en el suelo gruñi.

Sekai me daba con un dedo en la cabeza.

-¿Sigues viva?- dijo Sekai entre risas.

Kazuyo entro al templo del pozo y miro dentro.

-Papa... mama...- miro triste- os echo de menos...

Mientras tanto me sente debajo del arbol sagrado y cerre los ojos, pero se me aparicio una imagen de Nanako con una sonrisa de psicopata.

-¡Ah!- grite asustada- esa chica... no es de aqui... ¿sera como yo?

El cielo se puso oscuro, y una esfera aparecio.

-¡IZAYOI!- grito Kazuyo acercandose a mi.

Detras de el aparecieron Kaname, Kagome, Miroku y Sekai.

-¡Jajajajja!- aparecio Nanako- Izayoi... que "guapa" con ese traje rojo cortito jajjajaja.

Se rio mientras me miraba.

-No puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo- dije mirando su traje azul y morado con una armadura de clavos en casa hombro.

Nanako furiosa alzo su mano y llamo a miles de demonios.

-¿¡COMO!?- gritaron Kaname y Kagome al unisono.

-¡Asique era ella quien los invocaba!- grito Miroku y cogio a Sekai en brazos.

Empezamos a luchar pero no aguantaba, no tenia un arma.

Un demonio me lanzo por los aires y me lanzo al pozo, me cai dentro y me toque la cabeza, estaba perdida...

Una luz empezo a brillar en mi pecho y un brillo en la tierra aparecio, empece a escabar y vi una espada...

-¿¡Una espada!?- sonrei- genial, lo que necesitaba,

La cogi, en el mango tenia dos cascabeles.

Sali del pozo.

-Izayoi -me miro Kazuyo- ¿estas bien?

Asenti, sonrei y...

-Ahora podre...- saque la espada de su funda- defen...¿derme?

Mire la espada, ¡pero si esta oxidada!

-Jajajajaj- rio Nanako- ¿con esa espada oxidada piensas venderme? jajjajaja.

Una gotita de sudor aparecio en mi cabeza.

Kaname y Kagome lucharon contra los demonios.

Miroku intento lanzar unos sello pero entonces...

-¡Aaahhh!- grito Miroku.

-¡Miroku!- gritaron Kaname y Kagome.

Miroku miro su mano derecha ya ahi estaba...

-E-el bortice...- miro asustado.

_**Epoca Feudal**_

Inuyasha desperto, y miro la brecha del tiempo.

-Pero...- miro mi espada- ¿que hace colmillo de hierro ahi?.

Miro su espada y estaba ahi, como... podia ser...

Miroku y Sango lloraron al ver como su hijo sufria la maldicion por culpa de Nanako.

_**Epoca Moderna**_

Golpearon a Kazuyo y lo cogi.

-Kazuyo- le agarre y le vi inconsciente- te protegere... te protegere... ¡TE PROTEGERE!

Al gritar esas palabras, mi espada se convirtio en un clan colmillo.

-Pero que...- sonrei- ahora si Nanako... ¡te matare!.

Mi espada brillo y cuando iba a lanzar mi ataque.

-¡Apartate!- oi gritar a una voz masculina- ¡Nanako, yo sere tu rival!

Mire hacia la puerta del templo, era Kyo...

Kyo lanzo una flecha sagrada a Nanako y rompio el escudo que la protegia.

-Vaya vaya, por fin nos encontramos...- miro a Kyo- querido hermano.

"¿Hermano?" pense.

-Callate Nanako- le grito- ¿que demonios haces aqui?.

Nanako sonrio, y me miro.

-La esfera...-susurro- se que la tienes Izayoi ¡damela!

-¿Esfera?, ¿que esfera?- pregunte dudosa.

Nanako furiosa la miro y le lanzo unos tentaculos.

-¡NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA!- grito.

Kazuyo se levanto.

-La esfera...- furioso- ¡la esfera fue destruida por nuestro padres!

Cuando los tentaculos fueron a golpearme una luz rosada salio de mi pecho y los desintegro.

-¿Que...- mire sorprendida- fue eso...?

Kyo se acerco.

-Izayoi... Nanako...- nos miro- vosotras... no teneis un corazon normal.

Kyo lanzo una flecha a Nanako y una luz negriza salio de su pecho y la desintegro.

-No entiendo...- mire a Nanako.

-Yo tampoco...- me miro.

Kyo suspiro.

-La esfera a vuelto... esta divida, entre la oscuridad y la luz, la maldad y el bien...- nos miro- la esfera... ¡ES VUESTRO CORAZON!, ¡NANAKO, LA PARTE OSCURA ES TU CORAZON Y LA PARTE DE LUZ ES TUYA IZAYOI!.

Kazuyo miro, no se lo creia...

-No...- cayo de rodillas- no... Izayoi...

-Por desgracia...- siguio Kyo- la esfera no puede estar dividida... asique... una de las dos...

Antes de terminar la frase.

-Debe morir- siguio una mujer.

Mire hacia el lugar de donde procedia esa voz, no podia ser...

-K-kikyo...- la mire.

Me miro y sonrio.

-Hola Izayoi...- se acerco y me cogio de la cara- debes vivir...

La mire y asenti seria.

Nanako miro a Kikyo.

-C-como puedes...- la miro furiosa- ¡como puedes desear que tu hija sea la que muera!

Kikyo la miro triste y se le escapo unas lagrimas.

-Nanako... mi amor...- la miro- solo quiero liberarte...

Nanako furiosa lanzo un rayo cerca de Kikyo.

-¡CALLATE!- desaparecio.

Ayude a Kikyo a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kikyo?.

Ella asintio y me miro.

-Izayoi- me miro seria- te entrenare, confia en mi.

La mire sorprendida y asenti cogiendo su mano.

Pronto... cumplire tu deseo Kikyo...

Liberar a Nanako...


End file.
